Spectacular
by mizperceived
Summary: ...in which Vincent Valentine discovers he shares more than just a body with his demons. TseVin. Tseng/Vincent Read, Favorite and Review please! Really short one shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings of Final Fantasy VII. They are the sole creative property of SquareEnix. I do however own my insanity and perversity. Nor do I make a profit from this endeavor, I will however gain carpal tunnel syndrome eventually.  
Title: Spectacular  
Warnings: shounen-ai(ish), minor fetish, occ-ness  
Rating: T  
Pairings: TseVin  
Summary: …in which Vincent discovers that he shares more than just a body with his demons.

* * *

**Spectacular**

* * *

Vincent Valentine briskly walked down the corridor of the new ShinRa Tower. Today was just another average day in his new life as the Liaison to the Department of Administrative Research for the WRO. Reeve had prodded and pleaded with him for weeks to take the position, hinting that where Vincent was a former Turk, the new regime under Rufus would take more kindly to him. That and the fact that Vincent had saved the lives of both Elena and the Director of the Turks himself, Tseng; they kind of owed it to the demonic host.

Outwardly, Vincent took the job only because of one perk: Yuffie was banned from entering the ShinRa Tower. Secretly though, there was another perk to the job but he kept that a secret to only to his self and his inner demons.

"Ah, Mr. Valentine, good morning," Tseng greeted as he muscled his way into the break room that Vincent was paused outside of.

Tseng.

Vincent took a deep breath through his nose, said appendage twitch slightly as Tseng's cologne wafted through the air, mixed with the smell of coffee and sugary sweet doughnuts. When he opened his eyes, Vincent gasped almost audibly at the sight that greeted him. A slight rose hued flush bloomed on his cheeks and his tongue peaked out to moisten his suddenly dried lips.

"Mr. Valentine? Vincent," Tseng called out as his brows drew close as he frowned in concern. Vincent Valentine wasn't one to zone out but here the man was doing just that and in the middle of the hallway on the Turk floor. Tseng cautiously approached the lanky male, wary of startling him. Tseng had a complete dossier on Valentine since the Turks found out about his… resurrection and nothing in there said that the man was prone to mental blackouts. If anything, the man was sharp as a whip and always on point.

Vincent blinked slowly as Tseng came closer to him, a miniscule smile graced his pale features and his vermilion eyes glittered as Chaos whispered through his mind.

"_Host," _Chaos hissed inside his head. _"What is that he is wearing?"_

"Spectacles," Vincent muttered aloud.

Tseng's eyes widened slightly as he self-consciously raised his hand to his glasses and pushed them up higher on the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, yes. I seemed to have lost a contact this morning and haven't had time to get a replacement pair." Tseng tilted his head; causing his long black tresses to cascade over his shoulder and rest against the matching blue black of his suit jacket.

Vincent's eyes quickly took in the visage of The Director; the inky black curtain of hair that was perfectly straight, the sharp eyebrows that only hinted at an arch. The deep obsidian eyes stared back at him from black square framed glasses. Vincent knew that the retro style that was popular in his era was back in fashion, but would bet that Tseng choose comfort and performance over style.

"_He looks so…"_ Chaos murmured.

"Cute," Vincent finished for the demon. The ex-Turk's eyes widened as he noted the blush forming on Tseng's cheeks as the man tried to cover his embarrassment by coughing lightly into his fist. Vincent didn't bother apologizing to the man, instead he quickly ducked his head, hiding his own flushed face behind the high cowl of his crimson cloak.

"I've been called many things, Mr. Valentine," Tseng stated as he was the first to recover. "Cute, though, I must say I have never had the honor of being called that," The Director smiled slightly at the other man before turning on his heel and headed down the long corridor.

Vincent couldn't resist smiling back as; unbeknownst to him his eyes flashed a bright golden color.

"_How dare the human mock us,"_ Chaos hissed.

Vincent's smile broadened under his cloak. 'He wasn't mocking us. Though, I do believe he was flirting with us,' Vincent responded mentally as his gold plated boots clanked against the tiled floor as he followed after Tseng.

The red-eyed gunner was intercepted as he walked past the open door of his new office. Elena, the blonde assistant who had worked her way up through the ranks to be Tseng's partner, stopped Vincent with a friendly hello.

Vincent slowly turned around, giving the blonde a quick nod in greeting before he set about to turn around and head back in the direction that Tseng had disappeared to. Sadly, Elena had other plans for the gunner as she stopped him with a gentle yet firm hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Valentine," her too cheerful voice grated on his ears. "Your office is back here." The blonde female gave Vincent an almost chilling smile that was all teeth. Vincent stared back, feeling this time when his eyes shifted to the bright golden color. He waited until the last minute, where rudeness would be implied, to respond with another nod and a murmured. "of course."

**FFVII**

Tseng entered his office, smiling behind his cup of coffee as he walked toward his large glass and bamboo contemporary executive desk. His office was sleek and modern, situated perfectly in the Fung Shui style that had recently gained popularity due to the recent surge in Wutainese culture blending in with the modern Edge culture.

As he sat down in his large leather upholstered chair his thoughts were not on the immediate files needing attention on his desk. Though he tried to concentrate, his thoughts betrayed him and quickly rushed to the only thing that interested his today.

Vincent Valentine.

Vincent Valentine, demon host, former and legendary Turk.

Vincent Valentine, demon host, former and legendary Turk called him cute!

Cute.

Tseng mulled over that word in his head repeatedly. He knew that without a shadow of a doubt that if anyone other than his mother ever called him that, said person would find a clean bullet placed directly between their eyes. For some reason though, he didn't mind it that much when it was Vincent that said it.

* * *

**A/N:** This was going to be a long drawn out smutfest between Tseng and Vincent but dammit this is just too… cute as it is.

Hope you enjoy!

Read, Fav and Review! =)


End file.
